


Screaming Needy - A.K.A. - The Wall is Offended - A.K.A. - Don't Stop

by Momma



Series: FILLS n REQUESTS [6]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: All the guys and Dave, Dave is the porn girl, Double Penetration, Ew, I KEEP GETTING PORN IDEAS WHY, I am offended, I am the wall, I get weird ideas, I have THREE more I want to add, I should do that, I should stop writing in the wee hours of the morning, M/M, Maybe I'll make it a bicycle Dave, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Should I do that, WHY IS NO ONE STOPPING ME?, also twin dicks, also: cum inflation, and I'm adding to the reversed harem, apparently that is a thing at 2 AM, comment for me so I feel motivation to crank out more porn, hope no one minds, i need it, let me know, naughty best bros, screaming trolls, stop that, surprise twists cause I had an IDEA, what is that stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/Momma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.  "EGBERT! The fuck, man?"<br/>"Exactly!" the taller, broader, and suddenly looming other boy chirped in his annoyingly chipper voice that was way too happy. As in, like, what are you on, dude? "Fuck is exactly what I was talking about. As in, me. Fucking you."</p><p>2. Until he does that, <i>holy motherfucking brass balls, Batman</i>, with his claws to your throbbing dick, when did that happen, your dick saluting the grand fucking audience, and slicing through your jeans because why not mutilate your clothes.</p><p>3. Long, pale shaking fingers get your pants open and then your shirt off and finally untie your shoes to remove everything including socks. This other you whimpers as he presses against you, mouthing your collar bone and neck up to your mouth to not so much as kiss as ravage it. Sollux curses low, chittering beside you both before he hoists other you up and Holy motherfucking shit there are two dicks there, no wonder there is two of you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John, You Crazy Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> _Based on this picture http://starrypier.tumblr.com/post/16328879765/haha-screaming-dave-nsfw-so_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I saw it and I just, I just need it ; w ; I'm partial to John, Bro, Karkat, or Sollox, I just want Dave being taken from behind so hard the wall is offended and being a hot, screaming mess because I have such a kink for Dave losing it like that._  
>   
> 
> I couldn't resist? WHY isn't someone stopping me? BTW, the fuck-er is in the title of each chapter while the fuck-ee never changes. Just sayin'.
> 
> (BTW, did three takes on this cause I figure if you can make Dave scream, he would be such a needy bitch and this really just makes me giggle in a naughty suspicious way)

John was being weird. Well, no, weird _er_ than what was typical for the boy. Though Dave did have to say John grew up nice and snazzy. Goatee, in that black on pale creamy skin that made him look older than his sixteen years and wild hair that was cropped short in tufts and a body to die for because he could, actually, lift things along the line of Equius and fridges and easily Dave and hold the troll/it/ _him_ there. Without ever moving. Just...held there. Suspended.

 

It was not a _kink_. It was _NOT_ , damn it, so stop asking. 

 

That included his dick, thank you very much, so stand down you fucker. 

 

"DAVE! Hey, Dave, dude! Broski, what the hell is wrong with you? You keep spacing out." 

 

Dave blinked, a blush in his chest cause he was too cool to actually blush in the face, and regarded his current obsession that really shouldn't be and damn it, shut up, brain! "Sorry, Egbert. Just thinking of something pretty sicknasty for later." As in, never, but that was all good. "What'cha askin' this time?" 

 

John gave a small, evil, downright horrifying grin. That was not good. Or right. Or...well, anything _good_ anyway. "Egbert, what the fuck is with that look?"

 

Dave suddenly being tackled to the wall was clue enough that something was going through Egbert's mind, that Dave apparently gave consent through silence, and that Egbert was going to take advantage of that. Possibly with much guffawing and thrillingly terrifying stunts that Dave would want no part in. 

 

Well, he was fucked, to say the least. "EGBERT! The _fuck_ , man?" 

 

"Exactly!" the taller, broader, and suddenly looming other boy chirped in his annoyingly chipper voice that was way too happy. As in, like, what are you _on_ , dude? "Fuck is exactly what I was talking about. As in, me. Fucking you. For experimental reasons. Which means often. We need to see if all the results are conclusive. You didn't say no," here John palmed Dave through his pants and realized that a pup tent was popped, "and then this popped up about the time I said I would, might even, hold you down to fuck you senseless."

 

Dave was a little more than overwhelmed because this was NOT-a-Homosexual-John-Egbert who was putting on moves and groping and oh gods, don't do that! "Dude. Dude, seriously, what about not being _homo_ or that shit?" Did his voice come out even? It should have. It better have. He was _NOT_ going to loose his cool over this. "If this is for your Prankster's Gambit, so help me, I'll castrate you. Just so you know." 

 

John only grinned, buck-teeth suddenly not so cute as the boy leaned in too far and they had a sudden sharpness that _had_ to be light induced. Then, Dave was sprawled out against the wall, hands splayed and feet apart as John dragged his ass to the brunet's suddenly obvious boner in those horrible PJs that made Fashionista's cry in outrage everywhere. His glasses started slipping, but when he moved a hand to fix them, they were swatted and then placed back where they were. So fucking un _fair_ how tall Egbert was. Then, there was a hand in his hair, dragging his head back, and weight on his hips pushing him forward so that he _had_ to keep his hands planted or face-plant. Then there was a hand at his pants, prying them open, the tight jean material giving way far too easily to the grabby appendage that was just barely pulling them down to the tops of his thighs, boxers catching and coming down with them. Then, the weight was gone, but only long enough to pull his pants and boxers down and oh, tap-dancing smuppets or whatever, but his cock was still caught in his clothes and that hand was _not letting him free his cock_...

 

"Just stay there, Dave. Just like that. Don't fight me on this, I will fuck you, one way or another." 

 

And, oh oh oh, that sounded ominous but right then, Dave was a little preoccupied with being run rough-shod over. "Dude! Egbert! Not f-funny. FUCK!" 

 

That, that asshole! He'd pinched Dave's nipple! And now he was laving his neck and sucking and that was going to mark but like FUCK he currently cared. Wait, yes, yes he did. Or, well, he should.

 

"JOHN! S-stop it!"

 

"But Dave," he murmured into flesh that was drawing into goosebumps, and Dave shivered and made a sound that he really should not be making. He was supposed to not be this damned easy. And then that hand not holding his hair was palming him through his clothes and teasing and fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck _fuck_ it had been a really _really long time_ for anything. "You feel ready. Your body is  _begging_ for me to fuck you, so why," kiss, "are," nip, "you," lick, "pro-," suck-pop, "test-," nibble, "-ing," bite, "so," kiss, "much?" 

 

Dave would have hung his head had that hand - _let go/pull/make me do something, Egbert/John/fuck you, you dicktwat_ \- let him go even the slightest but it had not, not yet. 

 

"Because a girl h-has to get in a to-token protesssssssst," Dave hissed, said hand in hair releasing to smack his ass. Ohfuck, why did that make him feel even hotter? "But you won't have hands if you keep that up." 

 

John just laughed and ground again Dave, teasing him and being generally mean in a sexual way. Then another nipple pinch, another swat, and Dave snarled. Then there were was something going on and why was John kneeling and oh god-

 

 _John_ was _rimming_ his ass and Dave was enjoying it and that squeak does not count, he was unprepared, okay, and then there was a tongue doing naughty, naughty things to his body that they shouldn't even contemplate doing cause it should have been gross and he was so gogdamned hot right then he felt like he was burning up and dying. Then...then a finger, eager and not very informed of the slow concept but then there were teeth in his left cheek, sucking and a hickey was born this day, on Dave Strider's ass, courtesy of John Egbert, and that finger just touched _something_ , and now he was humping air. And that finger. Then a second one that hurt like a fucker, but was much slicker and what was that on his ass? 

 

Dave could have turned to look, but he knew futility when he felt it. He just hoped it was lube. Edible lube. Have the guy who was fucking him (up) die over something stupid like poisoning from non-edible lube deserved to die horribly...oh gogdamned, don't die Egbert, this was too amazing. 

 

And then there was blowing and holy shit, it was cooling and heating in time to his heart beat and probably should have stung and hurt but did not and then John was back over him and his cock knocking on his backdoor for entrance, no fee included in this ride, and Dave hung his head and _whined_ when the taller boy spread his legs more and then slowly pushed in, leaving him panting in a mess and moaning half in pleasure-pain, half in blissed out endorphins that were flooding him so hard and quick he was surprised he wasn't floating off into the sunset, head first. Maybe cock first, actually. And then that magic little flesh button that John had done messed Dave up with before was rubbed and while not directly pressed, it still made his nerves sing and dance like an old Black and White Musical from sexual hell, because this was suddenly not going fast enough and John. John John John JohnJohnJohn, " _JOHN!_ " 

 

He gasped suddenly, the true Prankster from Gambit Hell seating himself fully in one almost vicious thrust and then it was followed by another and then another and soon Dave's Aviators were hanging just by the tips on his ears, mouth opened as he gasped and moaned and panted and believe you me he was telling no one, _no one_ about his loss of composure, even on the receiving end and no, Egbert didn't count-FUCKOHGOGDAMNEDYESJUSTLIKETHAT

 

"John, JohnJohnJohn _John_ ," Dave panted in litany, almost praying to John/Egbert like a god he was, only not of Windy Powers, that's for sure. And then he shifted angles, moving until Dave was rising on his toes because he had hit Dave's Flesh Button again and there should be an off switch so the blond could keep his cool, but then was glad there was no such thing and on his toes, until he was pulled back, and then rode mercilessly by his com padre and best pal. Over and over, stimulation over load and John _kept going_ and what was he, the Energizer Bunny? Because, normally, guys all around the world would have come already and John had not and Dave had not because his cock was untouched and trapped in his boxers and hard enough to made steel envious of his glorious man handle and _why not?_

 

"John! _John_ , please. _PLEASE_ , let me _cum_ ," he begged, mouth moving very much without his input and oh fuck yes, his mouth had the right ideas as John shook and then pounded harder, making the blond slam onto his cock by holding his hips and then lights were behind his eyes as his prostrate was hammered better than John had ever fucked over a Grist imp and the friction of his clothes enough to make him cum and almost black out. He was so high and that reedy whine for attention was coming from his mouth only to turn into a scream as everything exploded. 

 

Then, John held him as they both slowed down, something hot and sticky coming from his ass and that was fine, fine, and he didn't mind if it was like that _every time_. 

 

"Test successful. Next time, though, I'll make sure you cum without anything on your dick, how about that?" John muttered into his ear and Dave was _all for that idea, fuck yeah_...


	2. That Blistering, Naughty, Hot Bastard : OR KK is Hot For Human

Karkat is a sack of bulges. You would say dicks, but he doesn't have the traditional kind and calling him a bag of dicks doesn't offend him half as much. Of course, you have also been laid the fuck up because John  _fucking_ Egbert was a little too rough  ~~just how you liked it~~ and your ass was a land of Pain and Torture. SO, you hid in your room with the Egderp bringing you baggies of ice and smirking and you throwing shit at him to make him stop,  _you insufferable douchcanoe, GTFO_. 

Today would be the third day anniversary that your anal virginity took a flying fucking leap up Johns fucking body like a chimp with a tree and didn't give any fucks whatsoever outside of being fucked. That's a lot of fucks, so does this mean you didn't have any left to give? Welp, there is a Give A Fuck shortage in Striderland and it is going to be a thing until it isn't. 

"Stopped hiding your shameglobes, you putrid defecation of stupidity?" 

Ah, Karkitty. How nice. Also, fuck off. "Hello, pussy cat. Nice to see your vitriolic motor for stupid and inane is still in full-throttle. How can this hot bod be of service to your darlin' catastrophic self?" 

When he grabs you in a headlock and forces you to frog-march into one of the few blocks you actually tend to blitz some time in, you sigh. This mangy bastard who ~~was fucking packed with muscle, why were you noticing this~~  was snarling in sub-vocal levels only dogs and Trolls could hear at, pushes you against the bench of the music room, your turntables over on the side, John's full grand piano parked right behind you, the long bench under your still tender ass, ow, fuck Egbert ( _yes please_ ) and Rose's violin stand holding her pride and musical joy. 

There is a glint in his eyes, turning slowly red, not rust, and dark with what had to be the worst case of inflamed pupil dilation, man, need to get that checked out, shit could be contagious, when he looms over you, hands going to the closed case over the piano keys, blocking you in and you would feel pissed if your ass was not up and screaming  _"Boy, get off me like that"_ with all the fury of the Green Sun going super nova right in your sphincter. You can't stop the hiss, black brows on a gray face crowding down into the default _I See Your Problem, The Cure It Is A Case Of Shut The Fuck Up_. 

Yeah, you kind of don't whimper, tender bum all suddenly not hurting as whatever muscles that were spazzing the fuck out finally stopped hurting. Huh, Rose's (hypothetical) wizard slash had some merit. She was never to know, you vow, using your posterior to slowly rock back, the feeling of NOT HURTING LIKE ALL HELL FIRES was a nice thing, just a soft tense burn, pressure point massage with chairs, that there would be a buck in your wallet. The feeling that it wouldn't matter in about two minutes manifested as Karkat leaning in and kissing you, your mouth opening automatically, you can't help that you're sensitive like a virgin school girl, your mouth like a portal to your dick. 

You supposed the Not Hurting could also be adrenaline or endorphins because, yes, fuck yes. Oh hey, a fuck to give, how nice. There must be Bunnyville in your dick since that is possibly the reason why you now have a fuck to give. Also, crazy troll that has fangs and claws is giving you lip service of the naughty kind, children avert thyne eyes. 

Is it Fuck-A-Strider up in here? You don't think so, but this is something that is definitely happening. Two guys in less than seven days, holy shit, you are not a slut, not matter what Rose says, she is wrong, the pissy broad. 

"SHIRT THE FUCK OFF, YOU HUMAN DICK," Karkat bites out in a low but carrying tone that actually makes your dick jump, what the ever loving fuck is with that, before you smirk and do not do that thing. 

"No." 

His eyes narrow. A challenger, eh? Well, you will be a challenge, John got the drop on you, he doesn't count (yes he does) because he is your best ~~fucking lay ever~~ bro. This sack of bulges has been hate macking on your and John way too long to let is be easy, something you are not (you actually are, you are realizing because your ass is still sitting there, literally) and you will not give him the satisfaction. 

Until he does that,  _holy motherfucking brass balls, Batman,_ with his claws to your throbbing dick, when did that happen, your dick saluting the grand fucking audience, and slicing through your jeans because why not mutilate your clothes. Not like you're in room or anything. Not like you will have to walk a grand total of ten minutes bare-bottomed to your room and  _FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFffffffffffffffffffffffffffffftttttt_ -

You were not aware that he was able to take your dick in his mouth to the root in one go, purring like an engine and making your loose your gog-damned mind because  _purring_ on your  _dick_ should be a thing that  _never fucking stops_. Hands ruck up your shirt and you let it happen, slipping off to be thrown over the bench, like he wants to be able to find it later for you, how considerate. 

You will realize much later that you moan like a whore on display and do not give any fucks unless you are being fucked. It is a novel thing, when you notice, because silence. It is you. Until someone starts purring a song on your meat stick, yes, yes,  _yes_ , please don't stop,  _don't stop_. 

It takes a grand total of thirty seconds for you to notice the absence of pants and shoes and socks, because why not be thorough, and a heavily panting troll, shucking his pants at least, releasing your dick with a deep whine from you to throw his shirt over on the other side of the bench. Damn.  _Damn_ , he is ripped, not human, pectorals with a bisection in the lower quarter, strings of muscles in his stomach instead of the abs that humans sport, but that makes so much sense, being as flexible and strong as he is, able to fucking flip like people walk. They cross under more strands, those going around his sides to touch the mid and small of his back, you guess, not seeing but decent at finding the weak points and it is hard when your adversary is made to  _not_ have human weak points, nothing overt to tear, nothing that will break with the series of rows up and down and around; adamantium made hunks, they are aliens. 

Then he  _picks you up_. He _picks you up_.  _He PICKS YOU THE FUCK UP,_  your kink manifesting like a dumb ass Romeo moment, only a lot more pornographic than that shitty play because, kids getting married, no, and he makes you kneel on the piano bench and put your hands on the box housing the strings and makes you whimper. 

There is a  _snkt_ of a cap being popped open and then a warm hand spreading your ass open, fingers teasing with blunted claws (that is blunt? what the ever loving fuck, there is  _no way_ ) and making you shred your Ironic Cool Kid cred without even a real protest, why. Warm wet fingers smear along your pucker, making you hit a pitch unknown to man or troll, shaking as the idea of what to come fucks with your head, and why is your kink so damned hard to shake, it is like a Golden Retriever, only not so cute, and throwing it a bone is not a thing you can do because this. This right here. Then he his pushing a finger in and you are done, so done, there is nothing more done than you unless it is a charcoal steak left on the grill, forgotten until,  _shit, we forgot, it is a thing_ , only you remember all of it. It takes all of thirty seconds before he adds another, moving slow and teasing and your are not happy at all, fuck no, but then he is spreading them wide, cautious, and you make noises only heard in porn with the best actresses. 

So when he takes them out, you spazz a little. "No, no no _no_ , don't you  _fucking dare_ , finish what you start, you asshoooOOOoooooh, fuck, fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ ," you chant as something long and tapered starts to slither in, no curtain call, what warning, there is no warning, you are the call girl that occasionally goes on stage to literally be fucked before an audience, who cares, though, not you. And you realize what Rose was saying, they have tentacles and you are the girl in this hentai, and you are that one that loves it, because,  _yes_. 

Then the tenta-dick gets suddenly wider, thrashing gently in your ass and spreading you so wide it has to be obscene, and why hasn't Karkat said anything in like forever, you don't know but he cannot stop,  _ever_ , you would die. You will have combusted into a smoking crater of NEED and FUCK ME PLEASE. The dry words of "You're doing fine on your own about that" kind of doesn't filter, thumping in your ears making you sob as you push back, ass out, hands sweaty and slick on the piano box, trembling something awful and not being able to breathe, it  _feels too good_  and you might actually die from this, but what a way to go, you think in a very small corner of your brain, one that is getting told to shut the fuck up.

His hands are on your hips, holding your steady as he moves like a glacier, tenta-dick pushing wider and wider, making your heart throb in your ass in the best way, and you are never going to be able to sit down again, just not possible, but who cares? When you feel him bottom out, so far inside it probably should hurt, doesn't, feels too good, you reach for your cock. The hands that suddenly pin yours again the box sharply, the strings twanging with the reverberations and going up your arms and into your chest, making you nearly swoon, way too much fucking input, how do. 

"NO HANDS, DAVE. JUST KEEP THEM RIGHT THERE," the troll purrs, literally, into your ear and you whine and arch your back, feeling his alien dick curl all in and roll in your ass and he is just  _so calm_ not fair, and you are this shivering mess, easily made apparently, and then he hits your prostrate dead on like bombs raining in on the bulls-eye, too much fire power and you don't know if you pass out or not, but everything blanks out and your are held very still when you have your senses back, but your dick still hard and your ass gaping a little, because he pulled back, why would he do that, no don't, please keep going, so good, so good it hurts in ways that make it better,  _don't STOP_. "BACK WITH ME?" 

You nod, whimper, coo as he pushes back in more roughly than earlier, eliciting a sound of great pornographic evidence, that yes you like this a lot. 

"GOOD, BECAUSE I AM GOING TO FUCK YOU UNTIL YOU CUM AND THEN USE YOU LIKE A PAIL," he husks all over your shoulder and neck in a thrumming voice because  _purring_ and then that tentacle in your ass going wild, you screaming something like " _YES MORE_ " as you ride his dick, barely having the need to slam against his hips with all of his dick in your hole and filling you up and making you a fucking mess. Then, the tease, he starts thrusting, something he obviously  _does not need to do_ but is  _anyway_ possibly to tease you until you die. 

The suddenness of your orgasm is like a shooting star, white, hot, and all the way from one end to the other before it even pauses, not a pause, a shift, running on through and making you loose your gog-damned mind and forcing your ass to ripple like a living thing separate from you, hungry, and that tenta-dick is still there, egging you on until it's not, Karkat biting your shoulder and your ass filling up with liquid heat that  _kept coming, holy shit_ , forcing a dry second orgasm on the heels of the first. 

The two of you sit there, panting for breath and sweaty and gross and it is the best thing, your dick not even touched and already you are a pro at cumming without the proper stimulus. Not to mention that you are still being used as a pail and Rose was not joking when she said coyly  _"They cum in buckets"_ like the witch she is, annoying broad, belly getting tight, lots running down your leg, until finally, it stops and Karkat is pulling away,  _no don't please_ , before throwing your clothes over his shoulder and then picking your limp ass up and hoisting you bridal-style as he made for the door. You suppose you should plea for your darling self-privacy being displayed like this, but shooshing you is too easy and you are aware you are blitzed as fuck and do not give any fucks unless your are getting fucked. 

There was a pattern there, you could see it. At least you fell asleep before you could become embarrassed. 


	3. Thith Ith Hot, Why Ith Thith Tho Hot : OR Sol's Two Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux "gets it up" as it were.

You would be so done with this shit if not for the fact there were two guys were literally waiting on you hand and foot and fetching you whatever you want when you want because moving hurts. Well, not nearly as much now, then add in the orgasms that literally make you white out, and you are _fine_ with being lavishly doted on. But today, you've had enough. ENOUGH. 

"If you two do not step off and let me take a moment, I will _personally cause you pain and torture your dumbasses_!" 

It hadn't taken long, the two huddling off into the distance, looking back every so often to you, face firmly in the _NOPE, FUCK YOU_ end of your facial expressions. When Karkat slumped petulantly, you felt a moment of triumph. When John winked, that vanished like water in the desert. The light swat on your pert, perfect, irresistible ass was damning. Time Powers could not help you fuck your boyfriends (accept they _did_ ) or avoid being fucked with (because it has to happen to retaliate) so you are looking over your shoulder the entire time you are limping and perusing the world around you without a dick in your ass. It's...weird not being pushed over a bench, a chair, or a counter top and fucked ruthlessly only for another of you to pop in and be taken right in front of you and is it incest when you kiss yourself or just a greater and more awesome form of getting oneself off while boyfriends fuck you stupid? 

Hmmmmmm....

The sudden and inexplicable inability to move makes the air rush out of your lungs. Oh, well, there went your adventure into parts well known but unseen in weeks. The crawling red-blue static electricity let you know right quick who the fuck it was. Damn it, no. No. NO. No no noNO. And then you're hoisted into the air, _Look, Ma, no hands_ , and your dick which should be running away is all for this, already a tent in the bigtop. 

"Thollukth," you sass, and if it is breathless, no one heard that shit, _got it_? And so you wait for a reply, but nothing is happening and little you is already more than half-mast, fuck your kink to hell, and then there is a sharp hiss as your side as Sol comes in to view, with another you, and he is debached terribly already and you know this is going to happen because why the fuck not. 

Long, pale shaking fingers get your pants open and then your shirt off and finally untie your shoes to remove everything including socks. This other you whimpers as he presses against you, mouthing your collar bone and neck up to your mouth to not so much as kiss as ravage it. Sollux curses low, chittering beside you both before he hoists other you up and  _Holy motherfucking shit there are two dicks there, no wonder there is two of you_...

Your legs are free and you only realize this when you are straddling yourself, cocks lined against each other and bodies pressed tight and you are all three floating off the ground, Sol grasping you both with hands and psionics and pulling you close and he really is naked all the way, twin dicks curling on themselves and making him so far from human you gasp when you come in contact, cooler than you, but still so good. And he doesn't stop. He keeping pulling you in and before you can wrap your head around it, he has a bulge wiggling into your too hot, too tight, too needy ass, easy and slow and not enough. Other you, Future You, is already down his tenta-dick, moaning like a whore which you answer and when you try and slide down further, it is like a decent into debauched Hell, only you willingly jumped on this band wagon, fuck yes, you'll even play that awful banjo. 

He is not much slimmer than Karkat at the base, surprising with TWO tentacles attached little more than an inch apart and you realize the only reason you could slide all the way down was because other you was being lifted up and he was going to be like Karkat, fucking you with his dick and not having to thrust, but doing it anyway to fuck you mammalian brain into jello mush, the kind that you get when sloshing your red jellato in your six year old, gap-toothed mouth. Then his dick curls all the way in, tip touching your prostrate and that's it. It's all over.

You scream as you try to cum, only there is a thin ring of blue around your dick, holding you back and your counter part has a red ring that is lighter than the flesh of his dick and you realize, suddenly, that the reason you had yellow on your legs, your other you, was because Sollux had already cum but you hadn't and it ratchets your need higher. At his point, you can't breathe for want to finish and knowing you can't and your are mercilessly used and curled and fucked and you both are bouncing and riding and loving every second of it, trading sloppy kisses with your self and Sollux, bifuricated tongue and all. The halt on your orgasm only makes you want it more and when a gentle spurt of cool gold is released inside, Sollux pulls you over your own shoulder to whisper in your ear. 

"Thirty-seven minutes, twenty seconds, nine milliseconds. Go." 

And you go and suddenly, you are the one taking off your other's clothes and are shaking with the need to cum and it is wholy unfair to make you wait over an hour, you are going to  _die_ and you will love it. This time it is red around your dick, holding you back, and blue around his and you watch yourself fall apart and become desperate, but you are more so now, sobbing as the  _curl-curl-thrash_ in your ass along with the actual mammal fucking instinct ruins you. It is after he sends other you back when he picks you up and holds you over both dicks that have curled around each other like a giant drill that you are being pulled down on to and you can't help but scream and sob, composure so far afield it is myth to your legend, and you come to suddenly know why he has fucked you so long, so that when it go to this, it would make you so damned needy, you would let him do  _anything_ to you without a word of anything but  _PLEASE, PLEASE, yes, fuck, PLEASE_...

It hurts when he bottoms out this time, twice as thick as Kitty and if those two ever decide to fuck you like this, dicks side by side, you know you can take it now. You white out for a while, mind so blank as to be not there. When you do blink yourself back into being, Sollux is facing you now, tip of his dicks in your ass and you whimper, legs wide and you are getting sore and  _do not give any fucks, who cares_ hands coming to wrap around his shoulders, yoru own hips pushing down as his double tenta-dicks fill you up again, that absent hollow feeling being pushed back by the absolute fullness, you don't think you could ever be so full otherwise, now. 

It is tender, when he breaks you, when he devours you by using you so gently, and when he lets you cock go the moment he stiffens, you wail when you cum, thick white ropes all over his chest and yours and the floor from where you two are still floating. Your belly, this time, actually takes on a fullness not unlike being sick, but in the best way as you are used as a bucket. You never notice when you make it to your room with Karkat and John, the two smiling at your kitten like vapidness as Sollux hovers literally through the door and to the bathroom. It is going to be a while before you can walk. 


End file.
